1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color display plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as PDP) as a self light emitting type flat display using a gas discharge.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in accordance with the increase in size of a display apparatus, a demand for thin display apparatuses is growing and various thin display apparatuses have been put into practical use. AC (alternate current discharge) type PDP is drawing attention in this field as one of the thin display apparatuses.
In an AC type PDP, a plurality of sets of row electrode pairs corresponding to xe2x80x9crowsxe2x80x9d of a screen are provided on one of two glass substrates which face each other and a plurality of column electrodes corresponding to xe2x80x9ccolumnsxe2x80x9d are provided on the other glass substrate. Further, a mixture of rare gases containing mainly neon, xenon, and the like is sealed between both of the glass substrates. A discharge cell corresponding to one pixel is formed in each crossing portion of the row electrodes and the column electrodes.
To allow the PDP to execute a light emission display, a voltage is applied across the pair of row electrodes and only the discharge cells corresponding to an input video signal among the discharge cells formed in the crossing portions are allowed to perform a discharge light emission, thereby obtaining a display image corresponding to the input video signal. In this structure, a current flows between the electrodes in accordance with the applied voltage, and electric power is consumed by the resistance which the electrodes have.
It is an object of the invention to provide a plasma display panel which can reduce an electric power consumption.
According to the first aspect of the invention, there is provided a plasma display panel comprising: a front glass substrate serving as a display screen; a plurality of row electrodes arranged in parallel on the inner surface of the front glass substrate; a back glass substrate; a plurality of column electrodes arranged on the inner surface of the back glass substrate so as to be extended in the direction which crosses the row electrodes; and a discharge space which is formed between the front glass substrate and the back glass substrate and in which a discharge gas is sealed, wherein each of the row electrodes is constituted by a transparent electrode for performing a discharge and a bus electrode for supplying a voltage to the transparent electrode, and an area of each of the transparent electrodes gradually decreases from a center portion of the display screen to the peripheral portion thereof.
According to the second aspect of the invention, there is provided a plasma display panel comprising: a front glass substrate serving as a display screen; a plurality of row electrodes arranged in parallel on the inner surface of the front glass substrate; a back glass substrate; a plurality of column electrodes arranged on the inner surface of the back glass substrate so as to be extended in the direction which crosses the row electrodes; and a discharge space which is formed between the front glass substrate and the back glass substrate and in which a discharge gas is sealed, wherein each of the row electrodes is constituted by a transparent electrode for performing a discharge and a bus electrode for supplying a voltage to the transparent electrode, the display screen is divided into a plurality of regions, and an average area of the transparent electrodes existing in each of the regions gradually decreases from a center region of the display screen to the peripheral region thereof.